1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to light curing devices and, more particularly, to rechargeable light curing devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
In the field of dentistry, dental cavities are often filled and/or sealed with photosensitive compounds that are cured when they are exposed to radiant energy, such as visible light. These compounds, commonly referred to as light-curable compounds, are placed within dental cavity preparations or onto dental surfaces where they are subsequently irradiated by light curing dental devices.
Some light curing devices are powered by batteries; others are powered through cords coupled to standard electrical outlets. Although corded light curing devices can be useful, their portability can be somewhat limited by the length of the cord to which they are attached. Accordingly, some dental practitioners have found battery powered light curing devices to be desirable because they are not immediately constrained by cords. However, existing battery powered light curing devices are not configured to securely mount to standard dental hand piece holding trays. Instead, existing battery powered light curing devices are typically set down in an insecure manner on the dental tray where the dental practitioner is working. This, however, can be somewhat undesirable because the curing-device can be contaminated from other objects or compounds that may also be setting on the dental tray. It also increases the chances that the curing-device can be accidentally knocked to the floor, where damage or further contamination can occur.
Mounting the curing-device away from the dental tray can also be somewhat undesirable because the dental practitioner who is seated at the dental tray, away from the curing-device mounting station, may not be able to easily and conveniently reach the light curing device when desired.
Yet another problem experienced with existing battery-powered and rechargeable light curing devices is that they are not water tight, thereby increasing the difficulty of thoroughly cleaning the light curing devices without potentially causing water damage to sensitive internal components.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing, there is currently a need in the art for improved dental light curing devices and, more particularly, to rechargeable dental light curing devices.